Of Fluffy Romance and Inside Jokes
by silly mellie
Summary: A story that compiles all of my Harry Potter crazed friends and our inside jokes. MWPP times. Hilarious if you are one of my friends, still funny if you are not. PG-13 for mild language. And for romantic situations that might arise later ;).


****

A/N: This story is geared toward my friends' entertainment. I only wrote it so I could put my Harry Potter fanatic friends and I into the world that we wish could exist. And so that I could put us with the guys that we wish could exist ;) hehe. It contains all of our inside jokes, so a bit of the comedy you will not understand (if you are not one of the people that I am recreating in this story). It's still funny, though, even if you aren't on the inside. There will also be lots of fluff and I promise you, no one is a Mary Sue. Every character in the story (that is not from the Harry Potter books) is based on a real person. So no matter who you are, read the story and enjoy it! =) 

****

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything but the plot. If you would call it a plot (I prefer to call it "SUPERFLUFF!!!"). Sirius, Remus, James, Hogwarts…anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everyone else is based on people in reality so…do I own them? I don't think so. I'll just say I don't.

* * *

"Ooh, that boy is so sexy," Ria Ramckellson said as a blonde and blue-eyed boy walked past us on the way to class. Ria thought all blonde and blue-eyed boys were sexy. Especially if their names were Matthew. That happened to be this one's name. Matthew Steward was Ria's romantic interest of the month.

"No where near as sexy as Sirius," Elissa said defiantly.

"I can't believe you're still crazy over him, Elissa," Ria said, sounding a bit surprised. "Crushes are only supposed to last about a month, two at most. Then you're supposed to tell one person and then everyone else finds out so you move on to another guy. Then when you're like 23 or 24 you stick with the crush at the time and you marry him and live happily ever after."

Elissa had a crush on Sirius since fourth year. She was now a sixth year. She considered that as pretty serious. No pun intended.

"When I am 24 years old I will still adore Sirius and that's when I'll marry him," Elissa said dreamily. She knew that would never happen, of course - that she would marry Sirius - but she could dream about it all she wanted, and she would definitely do that.

"What makes you so confident that you both will live happily ever after, 'til death do you part?"

She closed her eyes, pursed her lips and faked annoyance. "Ria, you shall respect my wild and crazy and far-fetched fantasies and keep telling me they'll come true even if I know what'll really happen."

She laughed. "Oh fine then. Sirius and you will get married when you're 24 years old and you will have a beautiful wedding and a huge reception."

"Absolutely!"

"And I will be at the wedding and I will catch the bouquet when you throw it and then I'll get married to Matthew!"

"Definitely!"

"And then you will suddenly fall madly in love with Peter Pettigrew and run away with him!"

Elissa put such a wildly disgusted face on that Ria couldn't help but explode with laughter. 

"And then you will suddenly lose your taste for blondes and take one look at Frank Longbottom and find him devastatingly sexy."

Ria looked scandalized. "I'm going to pretend you did NOT say that."

"All right, pretend all you want. But you cannot deny the truth."

Ria squinted her eyes at her and narrowed her eyebrows the way she always did when she was pretending to be mad. "How about we both take back what we said?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Suddenly Elissa realized something. "Ugh, we're late to Charms! And we're not even on the right floor!"

"AAHH!"

With that the two raced down the hall and up the stairs to their Charms class.

* * *

Elissa and Ria had rushed to Charms for nothing. The teacher was late. He wouldn't have known anyway. But being that they were the last ones to arrive, they had to take the only available seats. One was next to Remus Lupin. The other - right next to Sirius Black.

They both just stood by the door for a minute. Then without warning, Ria raced to the seat next to Remus first.

"Nonononono!" she hissed after her. "I can't sit next to Sirius. I'm going to act really stupid and giggle like a lunatic. I can't sit there, I can't!" But Ria did not listen as Elissa knew she would not, and occupied the seat she wanted. So she was stuck.

Elissa was going to try very hard not to make a complete fool of herself. She got there as quickly as possible, pushing her brown curly hair in front so it would hide the sides of her face in case she blushed. Thick dark hair was a great thing to have for that purpose. She sat down, with Ria watching her the whole time. Elissa gave her a look that said "you are SO gonna get it from me!"

Sirius was talking animatedly with James Potter, who was sitting in front of him. Neither of them noticed Elissa staring at Sirius in that all-too-familiar-to-everyone dreamy lovey-dovey state.

To Elissa, Sirius was the most gorgeous living thing ever to grace the planet. He was around two inches taller than her, and had a really good build. His hair was jet black and nearly shoulder-length, and he had light but deep brown eyes. They sparkled with a certain light that said "I am Sirius Black and I am going to do my own thing and I don't care what anyone else thinks of me." Elissa was never the type of person to just be herself, and she admired that quality when she found it in other people. He was just too good to be true.

Suddenly Elissa caught Remus's eye. His expression at first was shocked, even appalled. Then he grinned as if he'd just made a brilliant discovery and couldn't wait to tell the world about it. Which could only mean one thing - he figured out that she liked Sirius. 

Remus was a good friend, and then yet he was not. He was one of those people that when you have classes together you talk with each other like you have been best friends for years but then you hardly see each other anywhere else. He was Sirius's best friend though. And that meant that he could tell him - and that likely he would. Elissa immediately looked down and made a mental note to herself to get him after class.

It was fifteen minutes into the class and Professor Furgeson, the Charms teacher, had yet to show up. He was usually a few minutes late, but never this late.

Embarrassed of making herself so obvious already, Elissa reached into her bag for something to do. Her hand resurfaced with a rather tattered but sturdy folder and opened it up. Elissa loved to draw; this was where she kept all of her artwork. She pulled out a picture that she was working on for a story that Ria was writing. It illustrated a scene featuring two people of contradicting backgrounds that were seeing each other for the first time, and later to fall in love. Elissa had been working on it for weeks now, and was rather proud of it. 

She had been shading away at the picture when a voice at her right said "Hey Elissa, did you draw that?"

Elissa glanced up to see who said it - and saw Sirius was smiling at her. She almost collapsed into a fit of giggles. It took a lot of effort on her part to keep herself from bursting into laughter like an idiot.

"Yeah," she responded. _Oooh. "Yeah." Aren't we the clever talker? Add something more interesting!!_ "It's for a story that my friend is writing." _Alright, a little better. You ought to practice talking to boys on Remus._

He glanced back at the picture. "Oh, well, it's really good."

Her immediate reaction was to faint right there on the spot. Sirius knew her name. And he had complimented her picture! She thought she would almost surely explode into giggles. She could feel herself blushing like crazy. 

"Thanks," she replied. _OH SAY SOMETHING FUNNY AND WITTY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!_

At that moment Professor Furgeson walked into the room, apologizing profusely for being so late. And thus ended the first verbal contact ever to take place between Sirius and Elissa. 

By the time Professor Furgeson had finished apologizing for his tardiness (about thirty minutes later), the period was over.

* * *

Elissa was so happy that she thought that if she jumped into the air she'd fly away and never ever land again. That was the first time she'd ever spoke to the love of her life. The feeling was invigorating - she wanted to fly up into the sky and never come down again.

"Like, oh my God," Elissa said as she met up with Ria and her fellow Ravenclaw friend Leann outside the classroom. "That was the best Charms class ever!! I've discovered that he knows what my name is!!!"

"Wait, he spoke to you?" Ria asked, mildly surprised.

She couldn't believe her. "Yes!! You mean to tell me that you weren't watching?!"

"No, I was talking to Leann."

"Ugh! You missed it!"

"What did he say?"

"He was like 'Hey Elissa' and then 'did you draw that?' It was the picture from your story, Ria. And I said 'Yeah' and he was like 'Wow, it's really good' and I was like 'Thanks!'. It was great!!!"

Someone pushed her shoulder playfully and ran past her. Elissa looked around and saw Remus hurrying off with Sirius, James and Peter. 

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. His blue-green eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Not so fast," she said with a stern look on her face.

"What? What is it?"

"Ha ha. Don't play dumb with me. I don't like Sirius."

"Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

She sighed exasperatedly. He was too smart for that. "Okay fine. I do. But you can_not _tell him!"

"Don't worry, I will," he said quickly, and then started off again.

"No!" she exclaimed, pulling him back. "Seriously. Promise me right now that you won't tell him. Please?"

He just gave her a small smile. "Come on, Ellie, you know I won't tell him."

"Thank you. Thank you very much. New topic of discussion." She paused for a second. "Soo...er...do you know..."

"...who Sirius likes?" he finished for her.

"Yeah, that's a good question!"

He grinned and scratched his chin, glancing up thoughtfully. "Well, if I told you that, then I'd have to tell Sirius that you like him, because it wouldn't be fair if I told you his secret and I didn't tell him yours, so if you want to know then I will find out right now, so I'll just call him and - "

"No no _no_!! Okay, forget about it, I don't need to know."

"Are you sure? He's right there--"

"No!!" Elissa said, but she was laughing. She knew she could trust him. "I have to get going now, Ria and Leann are waiting for me over there." She glanced back to where they were and then back at him. "See you later."

"Okay, I'll see ya lata," he said, mocking her New York accent. 

She giggled. Remus was the quintessence of those people who speak incredibly slowly when trying to fake a New York City accent. "Okay, you are going to stop now or I will butcher your British accent so bad that you will want to change it."

He looked as if she had just given him the mother of all insults, but then he smiled. "Uh huh," he said. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye," she replied, and went back to where Ria and Leann were waiting for her. They were both looking at her as if they knew something she didn't and were just itching to tell the world. Elissa always found it tremendously annoying when people looked at her that way.

"What?" she said warily, glancing between the two of them. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Leann said, but her eyes were following where Remus was going. 

Ria glanced behind Elissa's shoulder and then back at her. "Do you like Remus?" she blurted out.

Elissa was flabbergasted. "What?!"

"The way the two of you argue like it's nothing at all - it's just so cute!" she said. "You act like a married couple." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "He's not bad-looking, either."

Elissa gave a hollow laugh. "That's really quite comical. Remus and I wouldn't last a week. And Ria, did we not just finish a conversation about how I was in love with Sirius and was going to marry him someday?"

"Oh, but are you?" Leann said skeptically.

"Yes," she said firmly. She had a crush on Sirius for two years. She had no doubts about it. It was like, come on now. It was seriously Sirius.

"All right, then, if you keep saying yes, then I have no choice but to accept it," Leann said.

* * *

Charms was the Ravenclaws' last class of the day. Not to mention it was a Friday, which meant that there was no way on earth that they would be doing their homework that day. So each of them had made individual plans. Leann was going to meet up with her boyfriend, Jason, in the dungeons. He was a Slytherin, but he was the most decent of all of them, and being that Leann was known to have a strong liking for Slytherin guys, they did not try to push their luck. Ria wanted to see her friend Sarrina, who was a Hufflepuff. And then she wanted to go Matthew-Hunting. Elissa had plans to see her friends from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff this afternoon. So the trio each said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Being that this was the first chapter, it was not very interesting. But later on it gets better. Because I am sucker for ultra fluffy sappy romance and stupid humor and trust me there will be lots and lots and LOTS of it. And unlike my other stories on FFN, this one should be updated soon, lol. Anyway…go review right now, like a good reader. Go on!


End file.
